¿Perdonar?
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Me llamasté ladrona, me engañasté con Tanya, tu familia me trato como basura y ahora cinco años despúes ¿pretendes qué te perdone?. Creeme ya no soy la misma chiquilla tonta de antes, ahora soy yo quién no quiere saber de tí, ahora tengo una vida y TÚ ya no estás en ella. Mal Summary. O.S. EdxBe


**Perdón.**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**POV BELLA.**

La vida puede ser dura, incluso demasiado cruel pero las cosas son para estar bien, son para mejorar hace apenas cinco años los Cullen quienes yo consideraba mi familia me trataron como a una basura, me gritaron las peores de las ofensas y lo peor de todo me acusaron de ladrona. Hoy después de todo ese tiempo creo que ya supere lo ocurrido, si bien no los odio completamente si les guardo cierto rencor al tratarme de esa manera.

Se preguntaran que paso, pues bien, hace cinco años yo estaba haciendo mis prácticas en la empresa Cullen con tan solo 23 años y a poco de concluir mi carrera en administración de empresas. Carlisle ya me había dado el trabajo suficiente para estar muy familiarizada con el ambiente.

Además de que yo era la novia de su hijo Edward sabía que me quería como a una más de sus hijos, pero todo se arruino con la llegada de Tanya Denali, la hija de un socio de Carlisle, comencé a notar ciertos cambios de parte de la familia, Carlisle parecía enojado y algo desconfiado y Edward, el ya no me prestaba atención, todo el amor que decía sentir por mi yo sabía que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, un día llegue a la empresa y quise ir a visitar a mi novio para tratar de arreglar un poco todo el asunto pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al entrar y verlo besándose con Tanya, sentí que mis piernas fallaban, sentí que las lágrimas corrían libre por mi rostro, Edward noto mi presencia y el solo sonrió con desprecio.

_Isabella ...- pronuncio mi nombre con cierto tono de desprecio_

_¿por qué Edward?...- pregunte con el dolor en mis ojos y palabras_

_¿acaso no es obvio?...- una sonrisa irónica se posó en su rostro._

_Para mí no…- respondí dolida._

_Tú no eres suficientemente buena para mí._

_¿entonces porque no decirlo en lugar de engañarme?...- respondí enojada_

_Te lo pensaba decir hoy, pero bueno ya lo viste así que ya lo sabes…- me sorprendió el cinismo de Edward ¿Dónde quedo el muchacho que años atrás prometió nunca dañarme?_

_Entonces se te olvido nuestro amor…- no pude evitar el deje de dolor que emplee en mis palabras._

_Ya no te amo Isabella…- la claridad de sus palabras provoco unas terribles ganas de vomitar_

_Entonces este es el final…- no era una pregunta, realmente lo estaba afirmando._

_Si, este es el final, yo quiero estar con Tanya…- pude notar como la rubia sonreía con desdén _

_Bien Edward, que sea feliz._

_Y con esas últimas palabras Salí de su despacho, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero no quería derrumbarme, no quería que me viera dolida, no quería perder mi dignidad, no tuve tiempo de llorar en mi despacho cuando mi secretaria me llamo._

_Señorita Swan el Señor Cullen la espera en la sala de juntas._

_Voy en un momento Jessica, gracias...- la secretaria sintió y salió._

_Rápidamente me maquille y Salí en dirección a la sala de juntas, me sorprendí al ver a todos los Cullen en la mesa._

_Buenas tardes Isabella…- saludo Carlisle de forma algo distante._

_Buena tarde Carlisle…- salude con precaución _

_Te preguntaras porque estás aquí…- el noto tan frio de Carlisle estaba preocupando_

_Así es señor Cullen…- un temor terrible se instaló en mi pecho, tenía un extraño presentimiento y el que ni Esme ni Alice me saludaran hacia más terrible las cosas._

_Tanto Emmett, Jasper y Edward me veían con un terrible desprecio que me hizo sentir cohibida._

_Isabella ¿Qué puedes decir al ver estos documentos?_

_Carlisle me entrego una carpeta con unos documentos, al revisarlos quede muy sorprendida, en esos documentos se veía el estado de cuenta de la empresa, en la cual se reportaban pequeñas transacciones de dinero a mi cuenta, las cantidades eran pequeños montos que se realizaron en el lapso de seis meses, los estados de cuenta no correspondían a los que yo había estado manejando en mi trabajo, además había correos electrónicos de mi cuenta, enviados a donde supuestamente yo le informaba las operaciones realizadas en la empresa._

_¿Qué es esto?...- pregunte asustada._

_Dínoslo tú…- me dijo Carlisle._

_Yo…yo no sé...- susurre._

_¿Por qué mientes ratera?...- me escupió Edward sorprendiéndome ante sus terribles y dolorosas palabras_

_No sé qué esto, les juro que no sabía de nada de lo que esta reportado aquí…- intente que mis palabras expresaran la verdad._

_¿Por qué mientes?...- pregunto Alice…- si yo te vi con Alec Vulturi hace dos días._

_Pe...pero yo solo me encontré con él por casualidad…- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alec en esto?_

_¿Aceptas que lo conoces?…- pregunto Carlisle_

_Sí, pero por que habíamos estudiado juntos hace algún tiempo…- cada vez me dolía más y más las acusaciones de los que yo creía eran mi familia y amigos. _

_¿Cómo explicas los estados de cuenta?...- el enojo de Edward era el que más me dolía tal vez por el hecho de que hasta hace dos horas yo creí que nos amábamos._

_Yo no puedo_

_Claro que no…- me grito Edward…- porque tú (me apunto con su dedo de forma acusadora) te has robado todo este dinero, porque eres una maldita traidora…- por algún motivo creí que no se refería al asunto del fraude_

_No yo no…- intente defenderme_

_Cállate…- me dijo Carlisle...- se hizo una investigación y sabemos que tu hiciste todo esto, es más tu secretaria te delato…- ¿qué Jessica, qué? _

_No Carlisle, yo jamás haría eso, tú me conoces, Esme…- suplique…- por favor _

_Ya no te conozco Isabella…- Esme ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos…- te abrí las puertas de mi casa y así me pagas…- un sollozo escapo de sus labios…- robando en mi propia empresa_

_Confiamos en ti…- me dijo Alice…- y nos pagas así, espero jamás nos hables Isabella, espero te arrepientas de todo lo que nos hiciste._

_Por favor yo no hice nada, les juro que esto es mentira…- a estas alturas y con las acusaciones las lágrimas luchaban por salir._

_No niegues algo que está más que claro, te pido que te largues de mi empresa…- dijo Carlisle…- todo el dinero que fue transferido a tu cuenta será regresado a donde pertenece…- Carlisle tomó asiento él se veía dolido y derrotado…- con respecto a ti, por consideración…- hiso un gesto de desdén…- a tu padre que está muy enfermo no te meteré en la cárcel, pero espero te mantengas alejada de mi familia, espero nunca te atrevas a regresar porque entonces me olvidare de Charlie y te mete a la cárcel donde deberías estar..- para estas alturas el odio y el coraje que sentía en ese momento era más grande que la tristeza y el dolor._

_¿Cómo era posible que las personas que yo consideraba mi familia me trataran así? Por mucho que tengan las supuestas pruebas debieron confiar en mí, debieron recordar que llevo años al lado de ellos, saben que no soy capaz de hacer cosas como esas._

_¿Por qué no confiaron en mí? Se supone que me conocen desde hace más de cinco años._

_Esos mismos motivos Isabella nos llevaron a hacer la investigación…- hablo por primera vez Jasper y pude ver la decepción en sus ojos._

_Bien si eso es lo que piensan de mí no me queda más que irme de este lugar…- me puse en pie y con toda la dignidad que tenía les dije…- ahora bien ya que ustedes tienen sus pruebas, yo buscare las mías les demostrare que cometieron un error al juzgarme de esa manera y que sobre todo yo jamás les robaría a quienes consideraba mi familia._

_Isabella deja de hacerte la víctima y lárgate…- Alice estaba muy enojada y lo que más me dolía es que después de muchos años de decirse mi mejor amiga ella me trate de esa manera…- todos en esta habitación nos hemos dado cuenta la clase de persona que eres así que deja tu monologo y saca tu ruin, hipócrita y mentiroso trasero de esta sala y por lo que más quieras no te acerques más a esta familia porque de otra manera yo misma llevare el caso para hundirte en la cárcel._

_Bien me voy…- mire a todos los Cullen a la cara…- pero quiero que sepan que cuando llegue el momento sabrán de mí…- y sin más salí de ese lugar._

_Camine lo más rápido que pude y me fui a la que hasta hace unos momentos era mi oficina. Desgraciadamente no me encontré con Jessica, supuse que la muy perra se había ido para no verme la cara, bien pues tarde o temprano ella pagara lo que hizo._

_Conseguí unas cajas para meter mis pocas pertenencias que tenía en ese lugar, no quise esperar mucho tiempo para irme, así que aun aguantando un poco más todo el dolor que sentía por dentro guarde todo._

_Me sorprendí al ver a Emmett Cullen en la puerta._

_¿Qué quieres?...- Pregunte fríamente…- ¿te diste cuenta que fuiste el único que no me reclamo y ahora vienes a humillarme?...- Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor ante mis palabras._

_A estas alturas deberías saber que yo jamás me guardo lo que siento por las personas que no merecen mi confianza_

_¿Qué quieres Emmett?...- pregunte algo dolida._

_Vengo a decirte que yo sí creo en ti…- la intensidad de su mirada me dio esperanza, pero aun así me sentí sorprendida ante sus palabras._

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_Lo que escuchaste Bella…- Emmett se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos en gesto dulce que me reconforto después de todo lo ocurrido…- te conozco y por mucho que papá diga que esas pruebas son reales yo no estoy seguro._

_Emmett gracias…- de di un fuerte abrazo tratando de demostrar cuanto bien me hacía saber que el sin confiaba en mí._

_No agradezcas nada Bella…- Emmett me sonrió…- y discúlpame por no defenderte pero no podía…- hice un gesto de confusión…- si queremos descubrir quien invento todo este enredo tengo que mostrarme de acuerdo con mi familia para que no se den cuenta de que pienso investigar la verdad_

_¿harías eso por mí?...- pregunte si evitar que las lágrimas salieran._

_Claro que si hermanita…- Emmett limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro y en sus ojos pude ver la ternura que sentía en ese momento…- yo sé que tú eres inocente y lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiar tu nombre. Tú me apoyaste de manera incondicional cuando Rose estuvo a punto de morir a causa del embarazo, fuiste tú quien cuido de Lily cuando Rose no podía, fuiste tú quien le dono parte de su medula ósea a mi Rose cuando nos enteramos que tenía leucemia, por Dios Bella y me preguntas que si haría eso por ti, claro que si hermanita, haría eso y más._

_Pero ¿y Rosalie? Tal vez ella piense lo mismo que los demás…- la sola idea de que Rosalie no permita que Emmett este a mi lado me atormenta._

_¿estás loca? Rose está al tanto de todo y ella más que nadie cree que esto es una farsa para perjudicarte…- el alivio que sentí al escuchar eso fue tan grande que hasta solté el aire que sin darme cuenta había contenido._

_Dios Emmett no sabes qué alivio me da saber que tu si crees en mí._

_Bien, ahora te diré cuál es el plan…- ambos tomamos asiento…- todos en la familia están convencidos que eres culpable por lo tanto hay que hacerles tragar sus palabras._

_¿Qué planeas hacer?...- pregunte _

_Mira ya que ellos creen que yo pienso lo mismo no sospecharan de mi cuando comience a buscar pruebas, así que en cuanto tú te vayas de este lugar yo ocupare tu lugar, por lo que tendré acceso a todos los estados de cuenta de esta empresa, se supone que las cantidades que transferiste a tu cuenta iniciaron a principios del mes de febrero por lo que tenemos que averiguar quien tuvo acceso a los estados de cuenta en los últimos dos meses antes de que iniciaran las transacciones._

_Pero para ello tendrías acceder al sistema de toda el área de contabilidad._

_Así es, pero sería muy sospechoso si le pido al jefe de sistemas que me haga un informe de esas fechas, por lo que hare que un amigo mío que experto en sistemas venga en las próximas semanas._

_Y eso ¿Cómo nos ayuda?_

_Muy fácil, le diré a mi padre que mi amigo vendrá a instalar un nuevo software de seguridad, cuando él tenga el acceso a toda la información la guardara y luego yo podre buscarla información en mi casa, a partir de eso y descartando los sospechosos veremos quienes y porque tendrían razones para verte fuera de esta empresa…- quede completamente sorprendida ante el plan de Emmett, parecía tan fácil y tan complicado al mismo tiempo que no sabía si sería una buena idea o ya de plano me resignaba a ser considerada una ladrona._

_¿funcionara?...- vi que lo ojos de Emmett brillaban con ilusión._

_Esperemos que sí._

_Bien supongo que ahora tendré que buscar la forma de encontrar trabajo, aunque si Carlisle quiere puede destruir mi carrera._

_Carlisle no haría eso, está muy enojado pero sé que él no podría hacerte eso._

_Tal vez él no…- una sonrisa triste salió de mis labios…- pero puede que Edward y Alice sí._

_Yo Ya me ocupe de eso._

_¿de qué hablas?_

_Ya tienes un puesto de trabajo en …- la sorpresa que experimente en ese momento me dejo sin palabras…- sé que es la empresa rival de nosotros, pero si algo se es que Aro Vulturi jamás haría nada para perjudicar de esa manera a Carlisle, no después de que Carlisle le salvara la vida hace ya tantos años, por lo que hable con él acerca de lo que paso y él está más que dispuesto a participar en la búsqueda de la verdad._

_Entonces solo me aceptara por lastima._

_En lo absoluto, Aro fue el que me propuso convencerte para trabajar en su empresa._

_¿de verdad?...- pregunte sorprendida por que Aro vulturi quisiera que trabajara con él._

_Si, Aro sabe que tu as contribuido mucho a la expansión de nuestra empresa a nivel internacional y me dijo que si Carlisle no sabía la clase de persona trabajaba entonces él pensaba adquirir una gran mente…- el orgullo con el que Emmett me dijo eso me hizo sentir confiada con mi talento…- así que si quieres Aro te espera mañana en sus oficinas._

_Emmett eso es maravilloso…- nuevamente le di un gran abrazo a mi hermanito._

_Pero me separe de él cuando alguien toco la puerta, Emmett me dio un último apretón de manos y se levantó para caminar en dirección a la puerta. Cuando abrió me sorprendió al ver a Edward allí parado._

_¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?...- pregunto Edward._

_Solo vine a decirle a Isabella que me ha decepcionado._

_Bien…- se mostró de acuerdo Edward…- ¿podemos hablar?...- Emmett salió disimuladamente_

_¿Qué quieres hablar?_

_Isabella ¿por qué lo hiciste?...- por primera vez en todo el día vi dolor en sus ojos._

_Yo no hice nada Edward._

_Deja de negarlo hay pruebas…- sus acusaciones no hicieron nada más que hacerme enojar._

_Veo que tú no me crees._

_¿Cómo creerte si hay pruebas, además de que también sé que me engañabas con Alec Vulturi?_

_¿de qué diablos hablas?_

_De la verdad. Tú me engañabas con Alec Vulturi, sé que te veías con él a escondidas para darle la información y luego se iban a hoteles…- puse una mano en mi rostro ante el asombro de su nueva acusación tan estúpida. _

_Dios, como puedes ser tan imbécil._

_Lo mismo me pregunte yo Isabella…- y nuevamente el desdén regreso a sus palabras…- como pude ser tan imbécil para que me engañaras por tanto tiempo._

_Creo que no tienes nada que reprocharme ya que tú también me engañaste. O acaso ¿ya olvidaste a Tanya?_

_No metas a Tanya en esto…- Edward me miro de forma amenazante…- que tú seas una arpía mentirosa no significa que todas son igual a ti._

_Vaya, pero veo que defiendes mucho a esa…- Edward me interrumpió._

_Cuidado con lo que digas, Tanya es una buena mujer y nada que ver contigo…- cada palabra de Edward era una puñalada a mi corazón, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel?...- eres una maldita arpía que solo jugo con nosotros, eres la peor escoria del mundo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte amado tanto._

_¿terminaste?...- pregunte, en ese momento las ganas de llorar hasta perder la razón se habían apoderado de mí, pero me obligue a ser fuerte, me obligue a cubrir mi rostro con una máscara de indiferencia ya después lloraría por todo lo que paso…- solo diré dos cosas. Primero…- levante un dedo, mientras lo veía a la cara tratando de transmitir todo él odio que sentía en esos momentos…- yo jamás te engañe, te amé por más de cinco años, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y tus palabras me han herido profundamente y créeme Edward no sé si pueda perdonarte alguna vez por todo lo que has dicho y segundo…- levante otro dedo…- yo jamás le robe a tu familia y cuando se demuestre la verdad espero recuerdes todo lo que me dijiste alguna vez y sin más que decir me voy._

_no puedes dejar de hacerte la victima ¿verdad?...- Me detuve sorprendida y enojada me gire y vi la sonrisa de Edward que casi me hace golpearlo...- me sorprende lo buena mentirosa que resultaste._

_sabes, me sorprende lo rapido que se te olvido que me amabas...- la sonrisa arrogante desaparecio para dar paso al enojo...- es que acaso ¿ya no recuerdas tus promesas? se te olvido que fui yo quien daba todo por ti, se te olvido que siempre estabas tu en primer lugra, se te olvido cuantas veces juraste nunca traicionarme...- abrí mis ojos...- tambien se te olvido que te apoye incodicinalmente, pero ¿donde estas tu ahora? dandome la espalda cuando más te necesite._

_si algun día regresas espero no me busques...- reí con amargura ante sus palabras._

_tranquilo, que si algun día me vuelves a ver entoces sabras la verdad y sere yo quien no quiera saber de ti._

_No espere la respuesta de Edward y Salí sin decir nada más, en esos momentos lo único que quería era llorar, hasta que se me agotaran las lágrimas, lo último que vi de Edward fue una mirada de odio._

De eso ya hace cinco años y bueno me alegra decir que se demostró la verdad. Comencé trabajar en , y no me arrepiento de ello, un mes después de que los Cullen me trataran así se descubrió la verdad, aún recuerdo como reaccionaron los Cullen ante la noticia. Sus caras de arrepentimiento y desconcierto casi compensan todo lo que yo sentí.

_Aún recuerdo que ese día Emmett y Rosalie citaron a los Cullen a una junta, nadie además de ellos sabían que yo estaría ahí, así que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verme en el mismo lugar que ellos._

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?...- exigió Alice en dirección a Emmett._

_Ella está aquí porque es necesario._

_Creo recordar que te dije que si te volvía ver aquí te metería a la cárcel…- las palabras de Carlisle en otro momento me hubieran dolido pero en ese momento lo único que causaban eran unas ganas de decirles unas cuantas palabras. Antes de que yo pudiera responder entraron Edward y Tanya agarrados de la mano, ver esa imagen revolvió mi estómago, a pesar de todo yo aún seguía amando a Edward._

_¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Pues ahora que ya están todos aquí es momento de hablar._

_Me niego a escuchar lo que tengas que decir así que largo…- Edward me grito y en lugar de mostrar lo que me hizo sentir al decir aquello sonreí con ironía._

_Esto no llevara mucho tiempo…- me senté en la mesa de la sala con toda la autoridad que logre juntar…- Bien si miran en la mesa allí tienen unas carpetas._

_Los Cullen tomaron la carpeta y comenzaron a analizar su contenido, per la única que se quedó para fue Tanya, ella estaba pálida y por lo que vi muy asustada._

_En esa carpeta están los estados de cuenta reales que maneja la empresa, sé que muchos de ustedes creyeron hace un mes que yo había transferido una suma considerable a mi cuenta, pues bien…- sonreí despectivamente…- me complace decirles que yo no hice nada de eso, hace más de siete meses una persona estuvo transfiriendo esas cantidades a mi cuenta, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque maquillo los estados de cuentas para que no se notaran las transacciones hasta que fuera el momento oportuno, pero ¿Cómo logro que no la descubrieran en la investigación que se hizo pues muy fácil…- realmente estaba disfrutando al ver todo lo que estaba pasando…-esa persona necesitaba tener acceso a las cuentas de la empresa, por eso esa persona tenía que tener conocimientos de economía y por supuesto trabajar en el área de finanzas._

_¿Quién es esa persona?...- la forma en que Carlisle se dirigió a mí ya no era fría ni distante sino todo lo contrario su cara mostraba incredulidad y arrepentimiento_

_¿No lo han descubierto?...- Carlisle negó._

_Pues es fácil, esa persona llego tan solo dos meses antes de que todo ocurriera, y sus motivos para sacarme de esta empresa es porque ella quería quedarse con mi puesto desde que llego pero ese puesto le fue negado por que yo ya lo tenía…- Tanya trago saliva…- eso y agregándole que ella ya tenía tiempo enamorada de Edward pero él la había rechazado._

_Eso es absurdo yo no haría nada así…- grito Tanya._

_Jamás dije que fueras tú._

_Se perfectamente que te refieres a mí, pero eso es absurdo, se hizo la investigación y el jefe de sistemas nos informó que las transacciones se realizaron desde tu computadora._

_En eso Tanya tiene razón…- secundo Carlisle._

_Sí, pero da la casualidad que Tanya no contaba con las cámaras de seguridad, Emmett encontró grabaciones donde Tanya acompañada de la que era mi secretaria Jessica entraron a mi oficina más de una vez y a la misma hora por seis meses._

_¿Cómo puedes probar eso?...- pregunto Jasper._

_Tenemos los videos…- respondió Emmett…- y además Jessica nos dijo la verdad._

_¿pero si fue la misma Jessica la que acuso a Bella de cometer el fraude?_

_Así es Carlisle, pero ¿no te parece sospechoso que después de que yo me fuera Tanya ocupara mi lugar y nombrara como su asistente personal a Jessica?_

_Mentiras todas esas son mentiras…- Tanya miro en dirección a Edward…- Eddy mi amor tú me crees ¿verdad? Después de todo ella te engaño._

_Isabella ¿Cómo explicas los correos que el jefe de sistema encontró en tu cuenta de correos?_

_Son falsos…- Edward me miro incrédulo…- Tanya le pago a James para que imprimiera una carta falsa, obviamente el diría que esa carta salió de mi computadora._

_¿Qué dices a esto Tanya?...- Edward se veía enojado y dolido_

_Yo…yo ella miente, recuerda que es amante de Alec Vulturi._

_Con respecto a eso, Alec es un gran amigo, pero él y yo jamás tuvimos nada además de que Alec es Gay y si no me creen miren la revista COSMOPOLITAN allí hay un artículo sobre Alec._

_Eres una maldita perra…- grito Tanya…- ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información?_

_Yo la ayude…- respondió Emmett_

_Y yo…- dijo Rosalie…- Emmett y yo conocemos a Bella y sabíamos que ella jamás haría nada de lo que se le acuso así que todo este tiempo mientras tú creías que tu plan había funcionado Emmett y yo aprovechamos tu descuido y reunimos las pruebas para desenmascararte._

_Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que me retiro…- me levante y mire a Rosalie y Emmett…- por favor muéstrenles las pruebas, no quiero que quede duda alguna._

_Tranquila Bells nosotros nos encargamos…- Rose me abrazo y yo me acerque a la puerta pero Carlisle me hablo._

_Bella no te vayas tenemos que hablar...- la culpa en la mirada de Carlilsde me hizo sentir de alguna manera satisfecha al saber que les demostre que siempre les hable con la verdad._

_Lo siento Carlisle pero yo ya no tengo nada que decir…- y sin más me fui de ese lugar._

Esa fue la última vez que vi a los Cullen, tal vez me buscaron, no lo sé, porque ese día me mude a Londres, Aro me ofreció el puesto de vicepresidenta en la empresa que tenía allí.

Pero hoy después de cinco años regresaba porque Aro me pido que me encargara de uno de los negocios más importantes que ha tenido, pero lo gracioso del asunto es que el proyecto es compartido con los Cullen.

Pero no regreso sola, mi mejor amigo de Londres me acompaña, Jacob no quería dejarme sola, así que no me pregunto he hizo sus maletas y ahora ambos estamos aquí, en las oficinas Cullen esperando que la secretaria de Carlisle me guiara a la sala de juntas.

Señores Cullen aquí está el representante del señor Vulturi…- tanto Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward levantaron la vista y todos menos Emmett me veían con asombro.

Bella dijeron al unimismo.

Hermanita…- grito Emmett con alegría y sin darme cuenta ya me tenía envuelta en uno de sus brazos de oso.

Emmett no respiro…- rápidamente me soltó.

Por Dios Bells ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?...- me reprocho el oso.

Lo siento pero esto fue tan sorpresivo que no me dio tiempo de avisar

Está bien nena, pero hoy nos acompañas a Rose y a mí a cenar…- solo pude asentir, cuando alguien detrás de mí carraspeo.

Lo siento Jacob…- me disculpe con mi amigos, Jake…- Emmett él es Jacob mí.

Novio…- respondió Jacob sorprendiéndome tanto que no pude desmentirlo.

Vaya hermanita, te gustan grandotes…- bromeó Emmett

Bella…- me saludo Carlisle y fue entonces que los vi, Edward estaba tan guapo y sexy como la última vez, y Carlisle, Carlisle no parecía haber envejecido ni un año.

Señores Cullen…- incline mi cabeza.

Estás hermosa…- me halago Carlisle.

Gracias y ahora pasemos a lo que hemos llegado.

Tome mi asiento y rápidamente nos pusimos a hablar de negocios, pude notar que los Cullen me escuchaban con atención y asombro, pero además de eso también me enviaban miradas de arrepentimiento y Edward, Edward no paraba de mirarme y mandarle miradas asesinas a Jacob.

Bien creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, mi equipo de trabajo se pondrá en contacto con ustedes…- me levante rápidamente… a mas tarda dos semanas todo estará listo para iniciar con el proyecto.

Bella espera ¿podemos hablar?...- me sorprendí un poco ante el tono de cautela que empleo Edward al hablarme.

Lo siento señor Cullen pero en estos momentos tengo asuntos importantes que hacer.

¿señor Cullen? Bella por Dios soy Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D recuerdas tu exnovio.

Señor Cullen le recuerdo que hace más de cinco años que no nos vemos y la última vez que nos encontramos las cosas entre nosotros quedaron bien.

Por ello necesitamos hablar…- casi suplico.

En otro momento será, no tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia como el pasado.

¿pero qué rayos? Bella por favor permíteme aclarar todo lo que paso.

Eso es gracioso señor Cullen, por que la última vez que los vi fui acusada de ladrona sin la oportunidad de demostrar la verdad

Pero la demostraste.

Si. así es, pero no porque me hayan dejado hacerlo.

Bella por favor.

Hasta la próxima.

Me retire con Jacob, ambos íbamos saliendo del edificio cuando Edward me alcanzo.

Bella por favor déjame hablar…- me suplico Edward tomándome de la mano, su contacto causo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo.

Ya te he dicho que no puedo…- vi que Jacob me veía de forma inquisitiva.

Bella creo que deberías hablar con el…- me dijo Jacob, suspire.

Está bien Edward habla.

¿podemos ir a la cafetería de enfrente?...- Jacob me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto dejándome sola con Edward.

Bien creo que si podemos…- Edward sonrió.

Cruzamos la calle y nos fuimos a la cafetería, entramos y tomamos una mesa.

Supongo que quieres un café negro sin azúcar…- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

En realidad preferiría un capuchino…- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro vi que fruncía el ceño y se alejaba pensativo.

Volvió a los diez minutos con el café.

¿de qué querías hablar?

Quería sobretodo disculparme por todo lo que te dije la última vez, sé que lo que dije fueron las peores de las ofensas, pero en ese momento estaba dolido y me sentía traicionado, Tanya me había mostrado fotos donde aparecías con Alec en situaciones comprometedoras.

Debiste confiar en mí.

Lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero no sabía que hacer me deje llevar por el dolor y las intrigas de Tanya, no supe cómo manejar que la mujer que yo amaba me engaño, eso y sumándole que se había demostrado que tú eras culpable en el fraude mi mente se nublo.

Edward, se suponía que me amabas, se suponía que confiabas en mí.

Lo sé, Bella, lo sé, pero dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

No sé…- respondí de forma sincera…- Lo que si se, es que te amaba y cuando se ama no se daña a la persona der la manera que tú lo hiciste.

Sé que ya es tarde…- me sorprendí al ver que Edward estaba llorando…- pero espere por cinco años para decirte que tenías razón, te juzgue mal y estos cinco años pague muy caro el tratarte de esa forma, Bella te amo nunca deje de hacerlo y cada noche me reprocho el no haber buscado la forma de demostrar tu inocencia, me reprocho el que fuera Emmett y no yo el que descubriera la verdad.

Edward Basta no te dañes de esa forma…- tome su manos, porque Edward estaba jalando sus cabellos y las lágrimas eran incontrolables…- te perdono ¿ok? Hace mucho que te perdone ya no te dañes de esa forma.

Gracias, sé que mi castigo por el haberte juzgado de esa forma es verte de la mano de ese chucho, pero si tengo que sufrir así por tratarte de esa forma, lo acepto, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre va a ser así.

Sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho, el saber que Edward me amaba inundo mi cuerpo de alegría, pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Amo a Edward y no deje de hacerlo en este tiempo, si, cometió un error, pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, pero por otro lado aun me duele mucho la forma en que me trato, me duele que me engañara con Tanya y sobretodo me duele que no me apoyara cuando más lo necesite. Así que decidí que lo haría sufrir un poco más.

Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir creo que debería irme…- intente ponerme de pie pero Edward me lo impidió.

En realidad…- dudo un momento….- me gustaría hablar un rato más contigo.

¿de qué?

Bella, sé que mi familia y yo te dañamos mucho hace cinco años pero me gustaría ser tu amigo, me gustaría saber que fue de ti en estos últimos años.

No creo que ser amigos sea lo mejor…- la cara de dolor que Edward puso casi me hace retirar mis palabras.

Por favor…- suplicó…- dame la oportunidad de recuperarte como amiga.

Mira Edward, realmente lo último que quiero es recordar viejo tiempos contigo…- Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, que para que negarlo la disfrute un poco…- sé que dije que te perdono y es verdad, te perdono, pero eso no significa que mágicamente voy a olvidar todo lo que paso y voy a correr a tus brazos, así que si me disculpas…- me levante del asiento…- me voy a mi apartamento con mi novio Jacob.

¿le amas cómo a mí?

Esa es una pregunta que no pienso responder, nos vemos luego.

Me fui del café dejando a un dolido y derrotado Edward, sé que fui cruel con él por tratarlo de esa manera, pero él también fue muy cruel conmigo hace cinco años, yo solo estoy tratando de protegerme.

Cuando llegue al apartamento que comparto con Jacob me deje caer en el sillón más cercano, esta mañana había sido una de las más interesantes de mi vida, fue difícil ver a los hombres Cullen, tanto Carlisle, Jasper y Edward parecían muy arrepentidos.

¿qué tal te fue con Eddy?...- Jacob me veía con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

Tu pedazo de animal, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con él?...- Jake comenzó a reír.

Porque tu amor…- me tomo en sus brazos…- sigues enamorada de él.

Eso es absurdo…- me solté de su agarre para girarme y que el no viera mi sonrojo.

Absurdo es que lo niegues…- Jake me tomo la mano y acarició mi rostro…- ambos sabemos que en estos cinco años no has podido olvidarte de Edward y sabes que, creo que esto es una oportunidad que el destino te está dando para que puedas ser feliz con tu hombre, y vaya hombre Dios ese tipo está que arde nena…- Jacob comenzó abanicarse con sus manos y yo solo podía reír ante sus ocurrencias.

Creí que para ti no había nadie más sexy que Alec.

Y así es nena, pero eso no significa que no pueda ver que hay tipos tan calientes como tu amor.

Jacob deja tus locuras.

Ya enserio nena, ¿no piensas recuperar a el hombre que amas?

El me lastimo Jacob…- nuevamente el dolor regreso a mi pecho…- hace cinco años me engaño y me trato como a una vil ladrona.

Se la historia amor…- Jake me dio un gran abrazo…- pero tú también tienes que entender que él se dejó llevar por los celos y las intrigas de esa zorra con cara de trasero de vaca…- comencé a reír como loca ante el comentario de mi amigo.

Por Dios Jacob, ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces en un mismo día?

Con practica…- Jacob puso cara seria…- pero hablando enserio, el no actuó bien, pero la situación no era la mejor, solo date la oportunidad de ser feliz y no te estoy diciendo que corras a perdonarlo, primero hay que hacer que pague por todo lo que hizo, pero cuando estés lista dale una oportunidad, porque puede que él se canse de pedir perdón y al final se dará por vencido.

Creo que tienes razón…- admití.

Claro que tengo razón, por Dios soy Gay, los Gay somos las personas más inteligentes y maravillosas que pudo dar esta tierra.

Cálmate señor modestia.

Por cierto…- Jacob me miro ilusionado…- Alec llega mañana así que me gustaría que me dejaras el apartamento para mí solo.

¿Qué? Y ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

No sé, donde quieras, es más vete de fiesta mañana si quieres…-

Eres un imbécil…- le golpee el brazo.

Si, si…- le restó importancia…- y antes de que lo olvide habló Rosalie, me dijo que nos espera hoy a las siete en su casa, que más te vale no llegar tarde.

Bien, en ese caso, tengo que ir a ver a Aro para darle un informe de la junta.

Después de la conversación fui a las oficinas Vulturi, hable con Aro y él se mostró más que satisfecho con mi trabajo de la mañana , después de ello regrese al apartamento y Jacob ya tena mi atuendo para la noche, me ayudo a maquillarme y cuando ambos estuvimos listo fuimos a casa de Emmett y Rose.

Bella…- saludo emocionada Rose…- que gusto verte ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías llegado hoy?

Fue algo repentino que no me dio tiempo de avisar…- me excuse.

Hola Jacob…- saludo Rose, ella y Jake se conocían muy bien, de hecho Rose sabía que Jake es gay…- ya me entere de que son "novios"

He si con respecto a eso…- Rose me interrumpió

Tranquila, que yo guardo el secreto, pero adelante pasen.

Tía Bellaaaaaa….- una pequeña enanita corrió a mis brazos.

Lily pero mira que grande estas ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Siete…- me sonrió orgullosa…- soy una niña grande.

Si una muy grade y hermosa…- Lily era la hija de Emmett y Rose, una pequeña de ojos azules como los de su padre y un hermoso cabello rubio como su madre.

Mami ¿a qué horas llegan los abuelos?...- me sorprendí al saber que vería otra vez a los demás Cullen.

En un rato hija…- Rosalie me veía nerviosa…- ve y dile a tu padre que llego Bella.

¿los Cullen vendrán? Creí que la cena seria solo entre nosotros…- le reproche

Ese era el plan, pero cuando Esme y Alice se enteraron que vendrías se auto invitaron y no pude hacer nada.

Está bien Rose, es tu casa.

No quiero que estés incomoda Bella.

Está bien...- repeti tratando de sonar convencida

Cinco minutos después Jacob y Emmett se enfrascaron en una partida de videojuegos donde Lily le daba consejos a su papá.

Yo ayude a Rose a poner la mesa, me preparé mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Cuando llegaron los demás mi corazón se aceleró, Jacob y Emmett vieron mi cara y ambos se posicionaron a un costado.

Entonces las vi, Alice seguía igual tan pequeña y frágil, Esme no cambiaba se veía igual que hace cinco años, cuando ambas me vieron sonrieron de oreja a oreja, pero su mirada cambio a una de pena.

Bella es un gusto verte…- Esme dio un paso hacia mí y yo me quede paralizada, me dio un abrazo y yo solo me quede quieta sin hacer nada, ella lo noto y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

Bella estas bellísima…-

Gracias Alice…- realmente no pude evitar el tono distante que tenía mi voz…- Carlisle, Jasper Edward.

Hola Bella…- saludaron los tres

Pasemos a la mesa la cena ya está lista…- intervino Rosalie

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa, tanto Alice como Esme intentaron sacar conversación, al parecer mis respuestas con monosílabas no les hacía ver que no quería hablar con ellas. Casi muero de risa cuando le dije que Jacob era mi novio, todos pusieron cara de pena y vieron a Edward que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Y ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?...- pregunto Jasper.

Aro me ofreció la vicepresidencia en su compañía en Londres, por lo que no dude en aceptar.

Tu sueño de ir a Londres se cumplió…- menciono distraídamente Edward.

Así es…- metí un trozo de flete en mi boca…- Rose la cena esta deliciosa...- intente cambiar de tema.

Gracias Bella.

Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Jacob?...- pregunto Emmett. Rose le miro mal.

Nos conocemos desde que llegue a Londres y vivimos juntos desde hace tres años.

Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio hermanita…- Emmett movió las cejas insinuando el sexo entre Jacob y yo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo que provocó las risas de Jacob y Emmy.

Bueno yo… ha…- mi falta de respuesta coherente no hizo nada más que hacer reír a Emmett, pero solo el reía, tanto Carlisle, Esme y Alice veían a Emmett con reproche, mientras que Edward parecía haberse tragado algo muy desagradable.

Amor, ¿estás bien?...- pregunto Jacob al ver lo roja que me encontraba.

He si, si Jake...- le di la mirada más envenenada que tenia, pero aun así sonrio ante mi sonrojo.

Después de la pregunta tan inoportuna de Jacob, la mesa quedo en silencio, pero como Alice es Alice siguió preguntando.

Entonces trabajas con Aro vulturi.

Así es…- respondí con precaución

¿Cómo lograste ganar la vicepresidencia?

Bueno, un mes después de trabajar con Aro, el vicepresidente de Londres renuncio y Alec no podía encargarse de los negocios en Londres y como Aro estaba muy satisfecho con mi trabajo en el mes que trabaje con el me propuso tomar el puesto.

Pero si apenas llevabas un mes con él, no tenías la suficiente experiencia…- me dolió que fuera Edward el que cuestionara mi trabajo…- eso no fue muy inteligente departe de Aro, además ni siquiera te habías graduado.

Tal vez…- le di una mirada de odio…- pero Aro sabía que yo ya había trabajado con ustedes por dos años, además de que Alec me recomendó mucho con su padre.

No quise decir que no fueras buena, solo quería decir que para el poco tiempo que llevabas trabajando con él fue un puesto que tal vez alguien más merecía…- todos en la mesa guardaron silencio, y Jacob se tensó ante el cuestionamiento de Edward.

Pues le demostré que no se equivocó al nombrarme vicepresidenta, en los últimos cuatro años la compañía en Londres duplico su trabajo, logrando expandirnos en más de cuatro países europeos, eso y que además somos una de las compañías más rentables y estables en Europa y todo gracias a mi….- no me gustaba presumir esa clase de cosas, pero no permitiría que Edward cuestionara mi capacidad de trabajo.

No quería que lo tomaras a mal Bella…- el arrepentimiento marco la voz de Edward…- discúlpame.

Está bien, de todas maneras la única persona que debe aprobarme es Aro, gracias a él soy una de las empresarias más exitosa en Londres, le debo mucho y si acepte encargarme de este proyecto solo fue por él.

Veo que respetas mucho a Aro…- menciono Carlisle…

Él fue un gran guía, me dio la oportunidad de mi vida además de que el me ayudó mucho cuando Charlie murió, realmente considero a Aro como mi segundo padre…- Carlisle hizo una mueca de dolor ante mis palabras, pero aun que lo respeto mucho no puedo negar que Aro es como un padre para mí.

Bella no nos diste la oportunidad de disculparnos hace cinco años, todos sabemos que cometimos un error al tratarte como lo hicimos y no hay justificación para las palabras que usamos, pero a nombre de mi familia te pedimos una disculpa por todo lo que dijimos ese día, sabemos que no debimos desconfiar como lo hicimos, sabemos que debimos actuar como Emmett y Rosalie, pero no lo hicimos, pero si hay algo que hace la diferencia entre tú y nosotros es que tú siempre has tenido una gran corazón.

Mira Carlisle, como le dije a Edward, los perdono, hace mucho tiempo que los perdone, pero el que yo los perdone no significa que todo será como antes, si voy a trabajar con ustedes lo mejor es tener las cosas en paz.

¿ya no quieres ser parte de la familia?...- pregunto dolida Alice.

Yo solo quiero terminar mi trabajo y regresar a Londres con Jacob.

Tanto lo amas, ¿Qué te quieres ir con él?

Disculpa…- Edward se veía dolido incluso temeroso.

Dije. Tanto lo amas ¿Qué ya quieres irte con él? ¿lo amas más que a mí?...- el silencio se hizo presente, nadie hablo, nadie se movió todos estaban a la espera de mi respuesta.

Sabes que Edward…- suspire cansada…- no tengo porque decirte si amo a Jacob o no…- me levante de la mesa enojada ¿Quién rayos se cree?...- pero para tu información, claro que lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie y él se convirtió en mi apoyo y en mi familia cuando, tú…- le señale con el dedo…- me diste la espalda cuando más te necesité, pero claro el señor cree que puede venir a reclamar cuando fue un imbécil., ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te esperara toda la vida? ¿Qué me dejara derrumbar después de cómo me trataste?

Todos quedaron atónitos ante mi arranque de enojo. Y aunque sé que no actué de forma prudente y que lastime a Edward mi enojo era más grande en estos momentos, tome la mano de Jacob y ante la mirada de los Cullen y me gire hacia Rose y Emmett.

Lamento mucho lo que paso…- le di un abrazo a ambos…- pero comprenderán que ya no puedo estar aquí, la próxima vez yo los invito a cenar….- me gire y vi a Alice y a Esme.

Espero verlas pronto, sé que lo que paso las supero, sé que se dejaron llevar por las intrigas y aunque aún me duele lo ocurrido ustedes fueron parte muy importante de mi vida, tal vez con el tiempo legremos recuperar lo que alguna vez nos unió.

Y Salí de esa casa donde mi enojo me sobrepaso, no sabía si estaba actuando mal, pero lo que sabía es que estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

Caminamos un poco por la calle ya que la casa de Rose no estaba muy lejos de mi aparamento.

Amor ¿estás bien?

No…- acepte…- dios, no, me duele saber que no confía en mi capacidad, me duele verlo y..y..y me duele porque…- no pude terminar la frase por que comencé a llorar.

Dilo…- me animo Jacob…- di porque te duele, di la verdad nena, tal vez así te liberes un poco de la presión.

Me duele porque yo lo amo…- lo dije por fin lo acepte en voz alta.

Bien nena, bien…- Jacob me dio palmaditas en la espalda consolándome…- amor por que simplemente te olvidas de todo tu royo de "O Dios mío estoy tan dolida, no puedo perdonar al amor de mi vida porque mi orgullo no me deja ser feliz"

Yo no digo eso…- reclame.

Pero es lo que piensas y nena por Dios deja a un lado todas esas locuras, es que acaso ¿no te has dado cuenta que esa gente ha pasado los ultimo cinco años sufriendo por lo que hicieron? ¿no te das cuenta que estás haciendo sufrí al amor de tu vida haciéndole creer que me amas a mí? Todo los días me dices que Edward te engaño con Tanya y te hizo sufrir pero regresa a la realidad mujer tú estás haciendo lo mismo, pero no porque te hallan engañado, lo haces porque eres consciente de que lo estas dañando…- Jacob me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco…- reacciona mujer ese hombre te ama y tú lo alejas a conciencia.

Ciertamente las palabras de Jacob me habían dejado pensativas y habían calado en lo más hondo de mi corazón, pero no podía ir corriendo a brazos de Edward y decirle "sabes que invente todo lo de Jacob y te amo regresa conmigo" aunque si puedo hablar con él aclarar las cosas y darnos el tiempo para estar juntos y conocernos.

Tienes razón…- abrace a Jacob.

Hasta que te diste cuenta mujer, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los gay somos los mejores seres sobre la tierra?

Estás loco, pero tienes razón.

A la mañana siguiente fui a las oficinas vulturi, ya que aún tenía mucho que trabajo que aclara con Aro, cuando salí, aro me dijo algo que me dejo sorprendida. "Dulce Bella cuando el amor es verdadero el destino se encarga de unir a Las personas, así que no desaproveches tu tiempo con rencores y por el proyecto de Europa no te preocupes que cuando realmente quieres algo el destino conspira para que se te cumpla" me dejo sorprendida ya que yo en ningún momento le mencione sobre mi vida.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Alec y Jacob charlando de manera tranquila (algo raro en ellos cuando se ven)

Hola Alec...- sonreí y le di un beso a mi amigo. Alec es un hombre muy atractivo, es bajo de estatura, tez blanc, cabello rubio oscuro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Linda Bella...- Alec me abrazo...- estás hermosa.

Hola Bells...- saludo Jacob

me sorprende no verlos besandose en mi sofa...- ambos chicos sonrieron complices y se tomaron de la mano...- ¿Qué pasa?

bueno, no creimos recomendable para tu salud ver esa clase de cosas...- explicó Jacob...- eso y que tu te vas hoy a dormir a casa de Rosalie ya que me dejaras la casa ¿recuerdas?

ha...- sonreí...- claro, me corres de mi propio hogar.

no dramatices...- jacob me dio una de sus sonrisas lobunas que tanto amabá...- es más voy a comprar algo de comer para que no te vayas sin comer...- se giro para ver a Alec...- nos vemos alrato amor...- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Jacob salió del apartamente y yo me quede con Alec.

Se lo que esta pasando...- no lo dudaba, sonreí a Alec

si, Jacob parece una vieja chismosa...- la carcajada que Alec soltó me hizo reír.

está preocupado por ti...- Alec lo defendio...- y yo también ¿cómo es posible que dejes ir asi como así al amor de tu vida?

no lo estoy dejando ir así como así...- me sente en el sillón con forma de Ele que se encontraba a mi derecha...- pero no sabria como decirlé a Edward que le mentí por el simple hecho de hacerle sufrir.

No...- Alec tomo mi mano...- le vas a decir que lo amas como el primer día y que lo que dijiste fue solo porque no querías seguir sufriendo, fue un acto de defenza.

no creo que el entienda.

creeme el lo va a entender.

¿por qué estás tan seguro?...- pregunte

porque ese hombre tambien te ama, nena escucha bien a las personas que te queremos.

al menos crees tus palabras...- intente molestarlo para cambiar de tema.

claro que las creo, tu deberias preguntrarte si crees en las tuyas...- Alec me sonrío...- deja de cambiar de tema, y mejor ponte en acción.

sabes que, mejor demos atras ese tema y dime ¿como te fue en Italia? ¿conseguiste el contrato con los inversionistas?.

si, el señor Passini se mostro muy conforme con nuestras propuestas, de hecho quiere que el proyecto inicíe a principios del próximo año.

eso es estupendo, con la inversión de los Italianos ya prodemos expandirnos a Italia, ¿sabes lo qué significa? seremos una de las empresas más importantes en Europa...- no oculte mi emoción.

si, pero alguien tendria que ir a Italia para supervisar todo el proyecto...- Alec me miraba preocupado...- no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero yo no quiero ser el encargado de ese proyecto...- me sorprendí por las palabras de Alec.

pero si tu eres el que se encarga de los proyectos fuera de Londres...- repliqué.

ya se, pero ya no quiero seguir viajano quiero quedarme en Londres para estar con Jacob...- no sabía si enojarme o ponerme felíz, por un lado quiero verlo felíz, pero por otro lado me siento traicionada, los negocios también son importantes y no puede tomar una desición asi, como así.

Despues de un rato de hablar con Alec y ponernos de acuerdo con el viaje, entendí que su prioridad es su felicidad y yo no estaria felíz al saber que ni él ni Jake no eran felices.

Jacob regreso despues de un rato con comida Italiana (ironico) asi que entre risas y conversaciones me fui a casa de Rosalie, donde ella y Lily me esperabán, al parecer Emmett había salido con Jasper y Edward.

Me quede muy, muy sorprendida al ver a Alice esperandome.

¿podemos hablar?...- pregunto triste, yo solo asentí y me sente en el sillón café de Rose...- Se que te sorprende verme aquí pero necesitabá hablar de lo que paso hace cinco años.

Claro dime.

Bella, fuí una estupida y una mala amiga, pero en ese momento me sentía mal, creí que nos habías engañado todas las pruebas apuntaban a que eras culpable...- comenzó a excusar su comportamiento.

Alice te dire lo mismo que le dije a Edward, se suponia que eras mi mejor amiga, la persona que mejor me conocía y aún asi eso no fue suficiente para ti y a la primera que se presenta una duda sobre mi desconfiaas y me das la espalda, eso no es de amigas, crei que tu sobre todos serías la que más me apoyarias pero fue todo lo contrario...- despues de cinco años de guardarme este dolor por fin me siento liberada, ya era momento para decirle lo que sentí. La cara de Alice reflejaba completamente el dolor que ambas sentiamos.

Bella, porfavor, perdoname se que no fui una buena amiga, pero estos cinco años fueron terribles, pasé cada día de reprochando el perder a una gran amiga como tu, no hay forma de compensar lo que hice pero haría cualquier cosa por recuperarte...- Alice estabá llorando y ante eso mi corazón se partio, no podía verla de esa forma. Y sin darme cuenta Alice se lanzo a mis brazos.

Alice, Alice esta bien, esta bien, no hay nada que perdonar...- sorprendentemente los sollozos no pararon, todo lo contrario aunmentaron...- antiendo que paso, no hay nada que perdonar.

Dios Bella ¿realmente me perdonas?

Si Alice, entiendo que lo que paso no fue culpa de ustedes.

fue nuestra culpa, por no recordar quien eras, por olvidar que siempre fuiste tú quien más nos a apoyado...- Alice me dió un abrazo en extremo fuerte, pero yo solo podía reír, en el fondo jamás deje de querer a está pequeña enana.

eso es pasado, mejor intentemos que las cosas esten bien entre nosotras...- le sonreí expresando todo el caroño que siento por ella.

sabes algo...- Alice se alejo de mi y tomo mis manos...- cuando te ví nuevamente pense "wo se ve más hermosa que nunca"...- no pude evitar sonrojarme...- pero despues ví que tus ojos ya no reflejaban la calidez, vi que tu mirada ya no era dulce, era más bien fría y controladora ¿Qué te paso Bella? estás más bella que nunca pero...- Alice dudó...- pero tu ya no eres la chica tierna y cariñosa de años atras ¿tanto te dañamos?

Alice...- suspiré con pesar...- es mejor olvidar, sé que ya no soy la misma, la experiencia de hace cinco años me cambió, ya no soy la misma joven sin experiencia ahora soy fuerte e independiente y si quieres que las cosas entre nosotras mejoren lo mejor es olvidar... porfavor...- supliqué.

Alice decidió cambiar de tema, hablamos de lo que hicimos en los últimos cinco años, a la conversación se nos unió Rose la cúal nos dió espacio para que Alice y yo pudieramos hablar.

Por primera vez en cinco años me sentí felíz, tal vez la cosas si se pueden arreglar despúes de todo. Alice se diculpó y se fue al baño a retocar su maquillaje dejandonos solas a Rose y a mí.

Jacob me habló hoy en la tarde...- asentí sabiendo a que se referia...- me pidió dejarte dormir hoy aquí, pero no me dijo porque.

Alec regreso hoy...- expliqué...- Jacob practicamente me corrió del apartamento, porque quería pasar el tiempo al lado de la persona que ama y como comprenderas no pensabá quedarme para ver como tenían sexo en mi sofa...- Hasta ese momento ni Rose ni yo nos dimos cuenta que tanto Emmett, Edward y Alice ya estabán detras de nosotras hasta que oímos un gruñido. Rapidamente nos pusimos de píe.

¿cómo se atrevió ese pedazo de animal?...-Tanto Emmentt como Edward se veián muy, muy enojado.

Emmett, Edward no es lo que creen...- intenté acercarme lentamente para que no hicieran ninguna tontería.

¿Qué no es lo que creemos? Dios Bella ¿tanto le amas qué no te importar que él te engañe?...- una sonrisa ironica se formo en su cara...- pero no permitiré que ese imbécil te engañe de esa manera ahora mismo le voy hacer pagar...- Edward se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

NO, NO, NO EDWARD...- corrí tras él pero no pude hacer nada porque ya había arracando su volvo, saliendo a toda velocidad...- Diablos No.

¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Bella?...- grito Emmett...- ese imbécil te engaña y tu no quieres que le den su merecido, ¿Estás loca?

tú no entiendes Emmett...- corrí hacía mi auto...- Jacob no es mi novio, él es mi mejor amigo Gay y ahora Edward lo va a matar.

¿De qué diablos hablas Bella?...- Emmett me miró como si me hubíera salido un tercer ojo.

no, puedo explicarlo tengo que ir tras Edward y evitar que pase una estúpides...- Subí al auto y arranque...- Rose explicale lo que pasa.

Me fuí a toda velocidad, en estos momentos lo que menos me importaba era explicar mis locuras.

No me importor quebrantar las leyes de trancito, lo único que me importaba era llegar lo más rapido posible a mi apartamento suví tome el Elevador (el cúal para mi gusto suvía muy lento). Entonces lo Ví en mi sala, se veía fuera de si, Jacob estaba detras de la Isla de la cocina intentando alejarce de un muy enojado Edward.

Cullen clamate no es lo que crees...- intentabá hablar mi amigo.

¿Qué no es lo que creo? acaso ¿CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?...- le grito...- no permitiré que dañes a Bella, tal vez yo fuí un idiota hace cinco años y por mi estupidez la perdí, pero TÚ...- señalo Jake...- no le vas a hacer nada que la dañe ¿ESCUCHASTE?...- me sobresalte ante su grito.

Escucha Cullen...- intento razonar Jake nuevamente...- yo no amo a Bella ¿ok?...- mi amigo se acerco lentamente a Edward y hasta ese momento noté que Jake estabá en boxers. Dios mio, pobre de mi amigo...- Yo amo a Alec, Bella...- trago saliva...- Bella es solo una amiga para mi, yo soy Gay...- Alec corrió a ayudar a Jake, pero no dijo nada solo me miró y luego miró a Edward como si quisiera decirme algo.

¿QUÉ? imbécil y además le mientes sobre su amor...- y sin darnos cuenta Edward estampo su puño en la cara de Jacob hacíendo que él callera al suelo...- no la mereces ¿escuchasté? NO LA ME-RE-CES...- pronunció lentamente...- Bella es la mujer más bella, dulce, atenta, cariñosa e inteligente que hay en el mundo y ningún imbécil como tú le va a mentir...- mi corazón se acelero ante sus palabras, no sabía que Edward creyeras eso de mí...- así que si no la amas no le hagas iluciones y alejate de ella, porque si no yo mismo te voy a matar...- hasta ese momento Jacob noto mi precencía, me dio una sonrisa y se levanto.

¿Con que derecho moral te crees para reclamarme lo qué pasa con Bella? al fin y al cabo tu también la engañaste, es más hasta la trataste de ladrona...- no ví la expreción de Edward pero por el gritito ahogado que dió creo que las palabras de jacob lo dañaron...- le gritaste muchas ofenzas, la cambiaste por una zorra y la corriste de tu empresa.

Se que yo cometí un error fatal...- mis piernas no me respondía, por más que intentabá acercarme a Edward no podia moverme de mi lugar...- pero yo me deje llevar por las intrigas de esa zorra, me deje llevar por los celos, y todo lo que hice fue porque creí que ella me engañaba, cada palabra, cada beso con la Zorra de Tanya era una forma de descargar mi furía, pero e pagado todo el daño que le hice. No hay día en el que me reproche por ser un imbécil, no hay día que no llore por perder a una maravillosa mujer, no hay día que me reproche cada lágrima...- cada palabra de Edward me dolía, las lágrimas corrián libres por mi rostro...- se que soy un monstruo, se que merezco el infierno por dañar al Ángel más bello y puro del cielo, pero dedicaré cada día de mi vida para asegurarme que el hombre que esté con ella la merezca, pero si alguién así como tu le hace daño entonces me dedícaré cada uno de mis días para hacer miserable a ese Hombre.

¿Realmente la amas tanto?

¿qué si la amo?...- Edward río sin humor...- ell es la razón de mi existencia, ellas el motivo por el que continúo en esté mundo, y aunque se que ya no la merezco se que no podría vivir sin ella, su felicidad es mi prioridad y si ella es felíz entonces yo soy felíz...- Jacob y Alec sonrieron.

Bien entonces lucha por ella.

no puedo...- los hombros de Edward decayeron...- ella no me ama y creeme lo merezco, merezco que me desprecie. Aun no entiendo como un Ángel como ella se fijará en mi, tal vez por eso me comporte de esa forma tan estúpidan hace cinco años, porque creí que ella se había dado cuenta de que yo no era digno de su amor.

Ho por Dios Edward yo jamás creí nada de lo que dices...- Edward se giró sorprendidó al verme...- Cada día que pasé a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida y yo siempre creí que era la que no te merecía...- sin darme cuenta me acerque a él hasta estar a escasos centimetros de su rostro...- todos los días de los últimos años dediqué mis fuerzas para intentar odiarte, pero nunca pude, nunca deje de sentir este amor que me quema y me consume cada día.

Creí que amabas a Jacob...- señalo a mi amigo, tanto Jake como Alec sonrieron.

nosotros no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí...- mis amigos se fueron a la habitación de Jake.

Le amo...- la sonrisa de Edward desaparecio...- pero como a un hermano, Jacob fue una luz en mi vida, pero jamás nos vimos como algo más que amigos.

pero tú dijiste que eran novios...- Edward se veía dulce cuando está confundido...- dijiste que le amabas.

Sé lo que dije...- me sonroje por la culpa que sentía en estos momentos...- pero todo lo que dije fue mentira, yo no quería que te dieras cuenta que en los cinco años que pasé en Londre no fui capaz de olvidarte, no quería verme vulnerable, no quería ser dañada nuevamente, creí que si te mentía sería más facíl mantenerte alejado y por lo tanto me dolería menos tenerte cerca, pero nada funciono, cada minuto que pasaba, cada mirada que me dabas me hacía amarte más y más...- comence a llorar...- perdoname por mentirte.

Bella...- Edward pronunció mi nombre como un suspiro...- mi dulce y linda Bella, no llores mi amor...- Edward limpió cada una de mis lágrimas con sus besos...- no sabes que alivio me da saber que aun me amas.

¿No estás enojado?...- pregunte, mientras contenía las ganas que tenía por besarlo, Dios ¿cómo se puede ser tan sexy y ser legal?

¿porqué debería estár enojado?

por mentirte.

mi dulce Bella...- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos...- el que me mintieras me hizó darme cuenta de que te amo más que a nada en esté mundo, la simple idea de perderte me da ganas de vomitar. Yo nunca podría estás enojado contigo, te amo...- sonrió dulcemente...- además de que merecía una lección por lo que pasó.

Edward Jacob es Gay.

Ya sé...- acorto la distancía hasta el punto de que nuestros alientos chocaran...- Cuando entre los ví a él y a Alec en una posición que me dejo traumado, ¿cómo pueden estár en esa pocisión?...- reí por tratando de imaginar en cúal posición.

¿Edward?

si amor...- nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí esa conexión que tanto había extrañado...

Te amo...- susurre, Edward cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió un brillo especial e intenso iluminaba sus hermos orbes verdes.

No sabes cuanto espere para escuchar nuevamente esas palabras...- y sin más me besó. No era un beso salvaje ni pasional, era un beso dulce y que mostraba todo el amor que no pudimos expresar, poco a poco el beso suvió de intencidad provocando que Edward me recostara en el sillón que teníamos detras, se alejo lentamente de mi y con la mirada más intensa que le e visto me dijo...- Te amo más de a mi propia vida...- nuevamente me beso.

Creo que seré yo quien quede traumado de porvida Bells...- rápidamente Edward y yo nos separamos, sólo para ver a Jake y Alec (ya vestidos) sonriendo de oreja a oreja...- ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos, comenzaba a cansar de todo el rollo de "te amo, pero no te quiero a mi lado"

Jacob yo...- Edward se sonrojó...- yo quería disculparme por como te traté hace unos minutos.

No hay problema Cullen...- Jake le tendió la mano Edward, gesto que Edward imitó..- entiendo que creíste otra cosa, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, espero esta vez ya no cometas el mismo error porque entonces si que yo seré quien te de una golpiza a ti.

No te preocupes que aprendo de mis errores y no pienso dejar ir a la mujer de mi vida...- Edward me tomo de la cintura...- gracias por cuidarla.

Oye Cullen que Bells te perdone no significa que dejará para ir de nuevo a la empresa de tu familia...- Alec me miró significativamente.

Jamás le pediría a Bella que dejará su trabajo por mi...- pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que tenía una vida en Londres y no podía dejar todo para regresar a Seattle.

Bella, Bells...- mi aturdimiento no me permitía pensar con claridad ¿Qué iba a hacer?...- BELLA.

¿Qué? ¿Que decián?...- Alec me veía preocupado.

te dije que no pienses en eso en estos momentos, yo hablaré con mi padre para arreglar el asunto.

y si no puedes dejar tu vida en Londres entonces yo me mudaré a tu lado...- me giré para ver la determinación en los ojos de Edward...- no permitiré que nos separen, así como no permitiré que tu dejes tus sueños por mi culpa.

pero ¿y tus sueños?

hay mi Bella...- Edward me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas...- mi único sueño y anhelo es estár a tu lado.

¿dejarías todo por mí? ¿a tu familia?

tu eres lo más importante que tengo y mi familia entendería.

Al poco tiempo de que la confución terminará, Alice, Emmett y Rose llegaron a mi casa, sorprendidos de ver a Jacob y Alec abrazados en la Isla de la cocina, mientras Edward y yo hablabamos con ellos, tomados de la mano.

Emmett fue el más confundido por el asunto de la preferencía sexual de Jacob, pero una vez que entendio todo el asunto no pudo evitar hacerle bromas a Edward acerca de que un Gay le quitara a la mujer que amaba. Alice se mostro más que encantada al vernos a Edward y a mi juntos, mientras que Rose no para de sonreír.

Una semana despúes hablé con Aro, él me escuchó atentamente a mi petición de quedarme en Seattle. Su respuesta fue que no podía simplemente cambiar mi puesto de viseprecidenta en Londres a viseprecidenta en las oficinas centrales en Seattle, me dió el plazo de un año para arreglar todo para el cambió, primero tenía que proponerle a su viseprecidente si le gustaría ir a Londres, para mi fortuna Jane acepto.

Cúando le dije a Edward que me mudaría dentro de un año al principió se sintió decepcionado, pero despúes se mostro muy felíz de saber que dentro de poco estaríamos juntos. Como el proyecto con la empresa Cullen duró tres meses y medio para su organizacion, haciendo que la espera no fuera mucha.

SEIS MESES DESPÚES...

Hoy porfin, despúes de seis mese lejos de Edward regresabá a Seattle junto con Jacob, el cúal estabá más que felíz de que Alec le pidiera vivir juntos. Jane, había llegado un mes antes a Londres para estár al tanto del funcionamiento de la empresa, en todo ese tiempo ella se encargo de todo los asuntos dandome tiempo para organizar mi mudanza.

Al bajar del avión me sentí plena y completa, porfin las cosas estabán en su lugar, Edward y yo estaríamos juntos y yo había aprendido a perdonar el pasado y superar las dificultades. Al final la relación con los Cullen no fue la misma, medio año no es suficiente para aprender a sanar, pero si es lo suficiente para aprender a crear nuevos lazos.

¿En qué pienzas amor?...- me pregunto Edward. Él y yo estabamos en un prado que habíamos encontrado un mes despúes de reiniciar nuestra relación.

En que porfin estamos juntos...- mi Edward sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

Valió la pena todo el dolor, al final estamos juntos...- abracé a mi hombre, respiré su aroma.

Bells...- Edward se separó de mi.

¿Qué pasa?

amor...- Edward nos puso de pie a ambos, tomandome por sorpresa...- estos últimos meses reflexione acerca de nosotros y llegue a la conclución de que no te quier lejos de mi.

pero ya me tienes

pero quiero tenerte de todas las formas posibles...- Edward me tomo desprevenida y se arrodillo frente a mí, sabiendó que pasaría mi corazón se aceleró...- quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado, quiero despertas y la primer imagen que vea sea tu rostro, quiero pelear porque no bajé la tapa del baño, quiero que nos reconcilliemos en la cocina, quiero tener quince hijos con tus ojos, quiero envejecer a tu lado y cuando estemos ancianos morir juntos...- las lágrimas salieron si avisar de mis ojos...- mi hermosa Bella. Casate conmigo.

**FIN.**

**ESO ES TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ME COSTO MUCHO LOGRAR TERMIANRLO, SE QUE NO ES LO MEJOR QUE LEERAN PERO LO HICE CON MUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO. **

**SUS CRITICAS ( SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE HAGAN DE FORMA COSNTRUCTIVA) Y COMENTARIOS SON ACEPTADOS. **

**-MheryRivera**


End file.
